A wide variety of telecommunication systems utilized termination panels. In some arrangements, data cables are terminated at termination regions of the panels. The terminated cables are often retained with cable ties. The cables ties are secured relative to the panel by lacing the cable tie through an aperture formed in the panel.
A number of problems arise with the use of cable ties for retaining data cables. If the cable ties are too tight, the cable tie creates a pinch point, which is undesirable especially in high frequency data cables. If the cable is too loose, the cables are susceptible to movement, which can also cause cable damage. In addition, if maintenance of the cables is required, the technician is required to cut the cable ties and subsequently re-lace a new cable tie to the panel, which can be time consuming.
In general, improvement has been sought with respect to such devices and methods.